The Secret Mission
by usamethyst
Summary: Eren Jaegar, seorang pewaris keluarga Jaegar harus menjalani misi dari ayahnya untuk mengetahui segala rahasia mengenai Shinganshina Public School dan menghentikan kekacauan yang telah dibuat oleh kepala sekolah. Apakah Eren akan berhasil? Bagaimana perjalanan Eren untuk merebut hati P4 dan menemui kepala sekolah?


Alunan musik terdengar mengalun indah dari sebuah _grand piano_. Jari-jarinya dengan sangat lincah menari-nari di atas not-not piano tersebut. Dengan ekspresi yang tidak berubah sama sekali, pria yang memainkan _grand piano_ itu menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak.

'HUWEEEEE'

Samar-samar terdengar tangisan seorang anak kecil. Ia kemudian menutup _grand piano_ tersebut dan mengambil sarung tangan yang ia letakkan di atas meja tak jauh dari tempatnya memainkan _grand piano_ milik sang majikan, ya, dia adalah _butler_. Terakhir, ia mulai melangkah mendekati pintu keluar, hendak membuka knop pintu―

BRAK

―dan pintu tersebut sudah dibuka secara paksa oleh seorang bocah umur 5 tahunan dengan mata sembab dan ingus yang meler kemana-mana. Bocah itu langsung memukul-mukuli tubuh _butler_ tadi. Bukan pukulan kebencian, hanya pukulan kemarahan. Bocah itu terisak disana.

"Hiks.. kenapa?" ucapnya ditengah isakannya. Ia mengadah untuk menatap wajah lawan bicaranya yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Kenapa kau berhenti jadi _butler_ keluarga ini?"

Masih dengan wajah miskin ekspresinya, _butler_ itu berlutut di hadapan bocah ingusan tadi yang notabenya adalah majikannya. "Maaf tuan muda, saya harus pergi."

DHEG

Air mata itu mengaliri kedua pipinya kembali. Isak tangis bocah itu kembali terdengar.

"Kau jahat."

.

.

.

**The Secret Mission.**

**Standard disclaimer applied (SnK belongs to Hajime Isayama and Kurishitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso). T. Friendship, Sci-Fi (ga tau ini masuk ke genre Sci-Fi atau engga, baca dan tentukan sendiri deh.)**

**Warning: OOC, Alur gaje, Author labil pairing, typo(s), BL, dkk.**

.

.

Pagi yang cerah, mentari sudah memancarkan sinarnya menembus celah dari jendela kamar seorang pemuda yang masih menikmati buaian mimpi indahnya. Tidak peduli dengan alarm yang sudah berdering keras sejak beberapa menit lalu, ia tetap terlelap dengan damai.

"EREN BANGUN!"seru sang ibu. Percuma, anaknya masih saja asyik dengan mimpinya. "Ibu sudah kemas barangmu, pokoknya pagi ini kau pergi dari rumah!" usirnya.

Eren―nama pemuda tadi― langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Dengan wajah bangun tidurnya, ia tidak terima dengan usiran dari mamahnya tersayang. Ia tidak diberikan kesempatan untuk berbicara oleh mamanya.

Carla Jaegar―sang mama―menepuk tangannya beberapa kali, kemudian beberapa pelayan kemudian memasuki kamar Eren. "Mandikan dan pakaikan baju yang sudah disiapkan, kemudian segera bawa dia ke dalam mobil." sang nyonya besar memberikan perintah pada seluruh pelayan yang ada disana.

"_Yes_, _madam_!" serentak, seluruh pelayan itu menggiring tubuh Eren ke arah kamar mandi, beberapa menyiapkan handuk serta pakaian yang akan dikenakan sang tuan muda nantinya. Sebuah setelan jas hitam, jika dilihat lebih seksama itu lebih terlihat seperti seragam sekolah. Terdapat tulisan 'Eren Jaegar' pada name tagnya, jangan lupakan sebuah emblem berbentuk seperti tameng dengan huruf 'S' besar ditengahnya.

Eren sempat memberontak, tetapi karena kalah jumlah akhirnya ia menurut. Sekilas, matanya menangkap sosok sang nyonya besar dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan. Marah, kesal, atau apapun itu, ekspresinya saat itu menakutkan bagi Eren.

.

.

.

"Jadi? Kenapa aku diusir?" tanya Eren setelah pantatnya mendarat sempurna pada jok mobil ayahnya yang empuk. Pemuda itu menatap ayahnya dengan tatapam meminta penjelasan.

Grisha―ayah Eren―hanya menatap anak semata wayangnya sekilas, kemudian ia kembali beralih pada dokumen pekerjaannya. "Kau akan sekolah di Shiganshina Public School." ucapnya singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Mata Eren terbelalak kaget. "HAH?!" ucapnya tidak percaya dengan mulut mangap. Oh ayolah, siapa sih bangsawan atau pejabat kelas atas yang tidak tahu mengenai sekolah astrama khusus pria yang satu itu? sekolah itu terkenal karena banyak bangsawan atau kolongmerat dan anak petinggi negara yang bersekolah disana. Bukan hanya dididik dalam bidang akademi, tetapi juga keterampilan management dan kepemimpinan. Konon katanya, lulusan sekolah itu sangat berkompeten menjadi pemimpin. Jadi tidak mengherankan jika seluruh orang kaya di negeri ini menyekolahkan anaknya disana. Bahkan katanya bukan hanya dari dalam, bahkan luar negeri.

"Dan tugasmu bukan untuk menimba ilmu disana," Grisha kembali membuka mulutnya. Ia menyerahkan beberapa lembar dokumen dari tangannya kepada putranya. "Dalam 10 tahun terakhir, ada beberapa murid yang tidak pernah kembali ke rumahnya. Tugasmu adalah menyusup dan memastikan keberadaan beberapa murid tersebut." Grisha menatap putranya yang sibuk membaca dokumen berisi data beberapa siswa yang dimaksud. Walau pun Grisha yakin jika anaknya mungkin tidak akan mengerti mengenai data-data tersebut.

"Hanya memastikan keberadaan mereka?" tanya Eren sembari meletakkan beberapa kertas dokumen berisi data tersebut di pangkuannya.

Grisha menggeleng. "Selidiki mengenai sekolah itu lebih jauh. Dan pastikan kau kembali tanpa berubah sedikit pun, Eren."

Eren menatap wajah ayahnya yang berubah cemas. "A-apa?"

"Seluruh pemuda lulusan sekolah itu berubah drastis dibandingkan saat sebelum mereka menimba ilmu di sana. Semacam cuci otak. Yah, sebenarnya tidak masalah karena itu membuat mereka menjadi lebih berkompeten menjadi pemimpin yang baik. Namun, sebagian besar dari mereka dinyatakan amnesia. Bahkan ada beberapa yang tidak mengenali keluarga mereka. Selama ini tidak ada yang protes karena hasilnya mengaju pada perubahan yang positif. Tapi beberapa pekan terakhir kudengar jika lulusan sekolah itu bahkan tidak mengingat orang tuanya sendiri, berbahaya sekali." Grisha menjelaskan sembari mengepalkan tangannya. "Karena itu, kau harus berjanji pada ayah. Kau tidak akan melupakan―"

Eren menelan ludahnya. Cuci otak? Yang benar saja.

"―keluarga, serta masa lalumu."

.

.

.

Pembicaraan antara Eren dan Grisha berhenti ketika mereka sampai di depan pintu gerbang Shiganshina Public School. Sebuah gerbang dengan pagar besi yang sangat tinggi, sekitar 2 meter. Bangunan sekolah bahkan tidak terlalu jelas terlihat dikarenakan beberapa pohon yang menjulang tinggi.

Eren menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pagar besi yang tinggi tersebut. Alih-alih sekolah, tempat tersebut lebih terlihat seperti penjara. Eren melirik pagar yang mengitari sekolah tersebut, sepertinya tidak dapat tertembus dengan mudah. Dan menurut penilaian Eren, sekolah tersebut sangat luas, mungkin seluas sebuah kota.

"Nah Eren, ayah hanya bisa mengantarkanmu sampai disini." ucap sang ayah tanpa turun dari mobilnya. Ia sempat melirik penjaga gerbang yang terlihat sangar. "Jaga dirimu, Eren Jaegar." ucapnya sebelum menutup kaca jendela mobil. Kemudian mobil hitam itu berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Eren dengan beberapa kopernya di depan gerbang―seperti anak hilang.

"Kau Eren Jaegar?" tanya seorang penjaga, entah sejak kapan gerbang itu sudah terbuka.

Eren refleks menengok ke arah penjaga itu dan mengangguk pelan, tidak mampu berkata-kata.

"Mari saya antar menuju aula untuk menemui kepala sekolah." pria paruh baya itu menggiring tubuh Eren agar memasukki wilayah sekolah.

Seringaian, Eren sempat menangkap sosok penjaga itu menyeringai walau hanya sekilas. Entahlah, firasatnya mengatakan akan ada hal buruk yang akan dialaminya.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau Eren Jaegar?" tanya pria tua dengan sebuah kertas berisi data Eren di tangannya. Pria tua itu menatap pemuda di hadapannya. "Aku Dot Pixis, kepala sekolah Shiganshina Public School." ia mulai memperkenalkan diri dengan senyuman.

Eren menelan ludahnya. Ia hanya mengangguk kecil.

Pixis membuka sebuah buku tebal yang diletakkan di atas meja kerjanya. "Nah, Eren. apa kau berjanji akan menjaga dan mentaati peraturan serta tradisi sekolah ini?" tanyanya.

"Ya, saya berjanji." ucapnya lantang dengan tangan kanan mengepal di dada kirinya.

Pixis tersenyum, ah tidak, itu terlihat seperti seringaian. Entah mata Eren yang bermasalah, atau memang… ah, apapun itu, Eren harus waspada.

.

.

.

[Kamar 209]

Eren membereskan barang-barangnya di kamar yang akan ditinggalinya untuk beberapa bulan, atau mungkin beberapa tahun ke depan. Astrama pria, satu kamar hanya diisi satu (untuk kelas bangsawan) atau dua orang (untuk kelas pejabat). Meski pun begitu, tidak ada diskriminasi dalam hal lain. Semua murid dianggap sama baik dalam pelajaran atau sekolah, status sosial akan diabaikan.

"M-mohon bantuannya, Eren," sebuah suara terdengar dari ambang pintu.

Eren spontan menoleh mendengar nama kecilnya dipanggil. Ia menghentikan sejenak kegiatan menata baju dalam lemari. Matanya membulat ketika melihat sosok yang ada di hadapannya.

"ARMIN?" serunya kemudian menghambur untuk memeluk sahabat lamanya. "Dua tahun kita tidak bertemu, ternyata kau bersekolah di sini?"

Yang dipeluk hanya mengangguk pelan, tidak berdaya karena sesak nafas. Oke, pelukan Eren memang sangat kencang.

"Jangan bilang aku akan sekamar denganmu?" tanya Eren masih dengan penuh semangat.

Armin menggeleng. "Kau sekamar dengan Je―maksudku Kirstein-san."

"Kirstein? Rasanya pernah dengar," Eren mengingat-ingat. Dan ia ingat sekarang, Kirstein merupakan rival bisnis keluarganya dan satu-satunya putra dari keluarga tersebut pernah adu jotos dengannya. "Oh dia."

"Tapi Eren," Armin membuka mulutnya kemudian menunduk, seakan ragu untuk menyampaikan sesuatu pada sahabat masa kecilnya. "Dia mungkin tidak akan mengingatmu."

Pemuda bersurai kayu itu menatap bingung sahabatnya kemudian terkekeh. "Aku juga tadi tidak mengingatnya―"

"BUKAN," sela Armin dengan nada bicara meninggi. "Itu karena dia tidak pernah taat pada aturan sekolah."

Eren menatap Armin dengan kebingungan. Ada apa sebenarnya? Dan apa hubungannya?

Sementara itu yang bersurai pirang sedang mengatur nafasnya. "Maaf, aku harus kembali." Ia berjalan perlahan dan di ambang pintu pemuda itu berhenti. "Pokoknya Eren," ia memberi jeda untuk bernafas. "Jika kau tidak ingin kehilangan ingatanmu, patuhilah aturan yang ada di sini."

Eren terdiam, hanya melihat sosok sahabatnya menjauh. Ia tengah berusaha memahami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, juga memahami maksud perkataan Armin.

"Sekolah? Tempat ini bahkan lebih mirip kandang singa." Gumam si surai kayu.

"Berani sekali kau berbicara seperti itu," sebuah suara terdengar dari arah pintu kamarnya. "Jika kau bukan murid baru, kau sudah kuberikan hukuman."

Seorang pemuda. Miskin ekspresi. Memiliki tatapan mata yang tajam. Pendek.

"Hei, seenaknya memberi hukuman, memangnya kau siapa?" Tanya Eren yang sepertinya sudah mulai emosi. Masuk ke dalam Shiganshina Public School sudah seperti masuk mengumpankan diri ke kandang singa yang tengah kelaparan. Ia tidak mengerti lagi dengan kelakuan orang tuanya. "Bocah SD sepertimu kenapa ada di sini? Pergi sana."

Pemuda pendek itu tampak kesal walau tidak terlalu terlihat karena wajah miskin ekspresinya. "Kau tau siapa aku?"

Eren langsung menyela. "Siapa pun dirimu, tidak penting karena aku harus merapikan barang-barangku. Jadi pergilah."

"Levi, kepala astrama _Greenlion_―"

Eren melotot, ia menelan ludahnya berat.

"―sekaligus supervisor astrama _Greenlion_, anggota P4 yang diberi tugas oleh kepala sekolah untuk bertanggung jawab atas siswa di astrama yang dipegangnya."

Eren meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menoleh pada pemuda yang masih menyender di ambang pintu kamarnya tersebut.

"Kurasa kau harus kuberi hukuman karena sifat kurang ajarmu. Tapi karena kau siswa baru, kuberi kau kemudahan."

Eren menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Baru dua jam ia masuk dalam kandang singa dan ia sudah mendapatkan masalah.

.

.

Eren Jaegar, seorang pewaris keluarga Jaegar yang memiliki hotel terbaik se-Eropa. Umurnya masih 15 tahun. Dan hari ini, menit ini, detik ini, ia harus kehilangan harga dirinya karena dihukum oleh ketua astramanya di hari pertama ia masuk sekolah.

"Hei, kau _maid_ dari mana?"

Eren berusaha mengabaikan semua godaan dari para siswa sekolah tersebut.

Eren Jaegar. Masih _virgin_. Harus menanggung malu karena berlari mengelilingi lapangan dengan kostum _maid_.

.

.

.

Manik gelap itu menatapnya dengan cermat dan teliti dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Sementara yang tengah ditatap hanya bisa diam tegap, ia harus tetap terlihat berwibawa walau kejadian lima menit yang lalu sudah merusak harga dirinnya sebagai seorang _gentleman_.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Eren Jaegar."

"Kurang keras, aku tak dapat mendengarnya."

"EREN JAEGAR!"

Pemuda dengan tatapan mengerikan yang tingginya hanya 160 itu mentatap Eren puas. Ia tampak mengambil sesuatu, sebuah buku bersampul tebal yang besar. Terdapat emblem di atasnya.

"Bocah, ini adalah buku berisi aturan di sekolah ini. Pastikan kau membaca dan menghafal semuanya jika tidak ingin terkena masalah." Levi melemparkan buku itu pada Eren.

Eren menangkapnya dengan susah payah. Ternyata buku itu jauh lebih berat dari kelihatannya. Pemuda pewaris keluarga Jaegar itu hampir saja hilang keseimbangan karena buku tersebut.

"Haruskah? Ini sangat banyak." Eren mencari masalah lagi rupanya.

"Ya." Levi menjawab dengan telak. "Kalau sudah selesai, kembali lah ke kamarmu."

"T-tunggu dulu!" Eren menatap manik gelap yang tajam. Entah ada apa tetapi Eren merasa ada sesuatu yang menariknya ke dalam.

"Apa lagi?"

Eren masih tenggelam dalam pesona sang _senior_. Seseorang sadarkan ia sekarang juga atau semuanya tidak akan berjalan sesuai misi yang diberikan sang ayah. Beruntung Eren tersadar pada detik berikutnya, ia mengerjapkan matanya kemudian bertanya,

"Kudengar ada siswa yang tidak pernah pulang semenjak 10 tahun lalu, boleh aku tau dimana mereka?" pertanyaan sensitif sebenarnya, namun Eren kira spele.

"Tepat di hadapanmu ada salah satu dari mereka. Apa kau sudah puas?"

Eren menelan ludahnya kemudian mulutnya kembali terbuka untuk menanyakan sesuatu, tetapi tatapan mengerikan yang dihadiahkan Levi membuat pemuda bersurai kayu itu mengurungkan niatnya dan segera kembali ke kamarnya.

'_Apakah aku mengenalmu sebelumnya?'_

.

.

.

Langkahnya gontai menuju kamar barunya. Lebih sempit, lebih pengap dan bau keringat. Eren mulai merindukan rumahnya, ia terkena _homesick_ jauh lebih cepat dari perkiraan orang tuanya. Ah, hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ia sampai. Pemuda bermanik _zamrud_ itu membuka knop pintu perlahan dan menemukan sosok lain yang tampak sedang terlelap di lantai dengan keringat yang mengalir membasahi lantai kamar mereka. Tentu saja itu membuat kamar mereka jadi bau keringat dan Eren tidak menyukainya.

"Oh kau sudah datang." Pemuda berwajah kuda itu membuka sebelah matanya untuk melihat teman sekamarnya untuk dua tahun ke depan.

"Kau bau keringat."

Pemuda yang masih terlentang kelelahan di lantai itu tertawa dengan sangat keras, saking kerasnya Eren harus menutup telinganya jika tidak ingin tuli mendadak.

"Kau lucu sekali, anak baru." Pemuda itu akhirnya merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, menyisakan lantai yang lembab akibat keringatnya. "Tentu saja aku bau keringat, seluruh siswa astrama _Greenlion_ memang seperti ini karena astrama ini mengunggulkan diri pada bidang sport dan kekuatan."

Terlihat dari mimik wajahnya, Eren sedang kebingungan.

"Berapa sih IQ-mu? Jangan bilang walau kau pewaris sah keluarga Jaegar, IQ-mu jongkok? Masa begitu saja tidak mengerti." pemuda itu kembali tertawa keras, membuat Eren merasa kesal. "Intinya, astrama kita adalah astrama yang mempunyai kekuatan terbaik dari astrama lain. Setiap astrama memiliki kelebihan di bidang tertentu. Apakah kau belum membaca buku peraturan yang diberikan P4?" Pemuda itu kemudian menyadari benda apa yang ada di genggaman teman sekamarnya. "Pantas saja. Tenang saja, aku hanya tahan baca ¼ dan tidak pernah melanjutkan membacanya. Buku berisi aturan, membosankan."

Ternyata mereka sama malasnya. Tidak, Eren tidak mau disamakan dengan mahluk menjijikkan di hadapannya. Walau pada kenyataannya mereka memang sedikit mirip, atau sangat mirip?

"Pergilah, aku mau tidur dengan tenang." Usir pemuda itu, ia kembali memposisikan dirinya terlentang di lantai.

"Berani sekali kau mengusirku, memangnya siapa kau?"

"Teman sekamarmu."

"HAH?"

"APA KAU TULI? AKU TEMAN SEKAMARMU!" pemuda itu menaikkan intonasinya tanpa merubah posisinya.

"SIAPA YANG PEDULI?" balas Eren tak kalah kencang.

"KAU YANG BERTANYA DULUAN, BODOH." Kali ini pemuda bernama Jean Kirstein itu bangkit dari posisi terlentang dan melempar handuk basah yang mengalungi lehernya ke arah ranjang Eren.

"BEGO, KAU MAU MENCEMARI RANJANGKU DENGAN KERINGATMU?" Eren melemparkan bukunya tepat ke arah kepala Jean.

BUGH

Terlihat benjolan samar di dahi Jean. "HOI, KAU MAU CARI MASALAH DENGANKU?" Jean langsung mencengkram kerah Eren dan menghadiahinya bogem mentah, membuat Eren terpental dan punggungnya menghantam dinding di belakangnya.

"Jean, kendalikan emosimu." Seorang pemuda lainnya muncul entah dari mana dan memegangi Jean agar tidak melukai si anak baru lebih dari yang sudah diperbuatnya. Tubuhnya tampak lebih berotot dan lebih besar dari Jean.

"Jangan halangi aku, Reiner. Anak ini harus diberi pelajaran." Jean meronta dengan nafas menggebu. Ia sudah terlanjur emosi.

"Bert, bantu aku menahannya." Pemuda bernama Reiner itu sedikit berteriak dan tak lama seorang pemuda lain yang lebih besar muncul dari dalam pintu kamar di depan kamar yang dihuni Jean-Eren.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Suara dingin itu langsung membuat jantung keempat pemuda yang ada di sana berhenti sesaat.

Tamat sudah riwayat Jean Kirstein. Pemuda berwajah kuda itu hanya menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Kedua manik gelap tersebut hanya mengamati apa yang sudah terjadi dan berbalik memunggu keempat _junior_nya. "Braun, Hoover, bawa Jaegar dan Kirstein ke ruang kesehatan. Lalu kunci pintunya sampai mereka bisa berpikir dengan kepala dingin." Kemudian pemuda yang tingginya belum sampai angka 165 cm itu berlalu pergi.

"Maafkan kami." Reiner menggendong paksa Jean dan Eren. ia tetap kuat menggendong keduanya meski mereka memberontak dengan liar.

Sementara yang bernama Bert hanya mengikuti mereka dari belakang, ia bertugas mengunci pintu setelah Reiner melempar kedua tubuh itu secara paksa ke ruang kesehatan.

Eren Jaegar dan Jean Kirstein. 15 tahun. Mereka harus bisa akur jika ingin keluar dari penjara kecil bernama ruang kesehatan.

"KELUARKAN AKU!" Eren menggedor pintu. Entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukannya, tetap saja itu tidak merubah apa pun. Tidak ada seorang pun yang akan datang menolong mereka karena seluruh warga sekolah pasti sedang terlelap di astrama masing-masing sementara letak ruang kesehatan bisa dibilang sangat jauh dari astrama dan terisolasi di halaman belakang gedung sekolah.

Sementara pemuda yang satunya melakukan hal sia-sia, yang satu lagi melakukan hal yang lebih bermanfaat dengan mengobati bekas hantaman benda keras dari pemuda yang dari tadi berteriak sia-sia.

Eren kelelahan berteriak dan suasana mendadak hening. Jean memilih untuk diam supaya ia tidak membunuh Eren karena emosi.

"Kita harus apa?" Eren bertanya putus asa.

Sementara yang ditanya masih menahan emosinya yang hampir meluap kembali. Mendengar suaranya saja sudah membuat emosinya meluap. Ah Jean masih membelakangi Eren agar ia tidak kelepasan melepas tinjunya pada Eren lagi.

"Jawab aku." Nada bicara Eren mulai meninggi.

"DIAM ATAU KUTINJU KAU."

"SIAPA TAKUT?"

Dada bidang Jean naik turun, ia sedang berusaha menahan emosinya agar tidak kembali meluap dan menghajar bocah tengik bernama Eren Jaegar.

"TERSERAHMU, AKU MAU TIDUR." Pemuda bermarga Kirstein itu langsung terjun ke arah ranjang kesehatan yang lumayan empuk dan menarik selimut. Teakhir, ia memejamkan matanya.

"Hei."

"Grook"

Baru beberapa detik dan Jean sudah bermimpi indah. Sementara itu Eren akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti Jean ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

"Kau sedang apa, Lev?" tanya seorang gadis, ah bukan, jika dilihat lebih seksama ia adalah seorang pria. Pemuda itu memakai kacamata tebal dan melirik ke arah temannya yang masih melirik laptopnya walau sudah tengah malam.

"Nonton _blue film _malam-malam?" tebak pemuda lain yang rambutnya klimis.

"…" yang jadi topik pembicaraan masih diam serius menatap layar laptopnya.

Yang memakai kacamata tebal kelewat penasaran dan melirik layar monitor laptop temannya. "Ohhhh, anak baru itu ya?"

"Anak baru?" beo yang rambutnya klimis. "Bagaimana kau bisa tau jika ada anak baru di astrama lain, Hanji?"

Pemuda cantik bernama Hanji itu terkekeh. "Armin, _fag_-ku adalah sahabat masa kecil si anak baru itu."

"Zoe, Smith, bisakah kalian tenang sedikit?" Levi tampak terganggu.

Kedua pemuda lainnya langsung kicep karena takut Levi mengamuk. Sudah 10 tahun mereka bersama, tentu mereka tau betapa menakutkannya Levi ketika marah walau kejadian itu baru terjadi sekali, tetapi mereka tidak akan pernah melupakan saat dimana Levi hampir membunuh wakil kepala sekolah. Masih teringat jelas di benak masing-masing, seakan kejadian itu baru saja terjadi kemarin.

Levi membuka mulutnya, menggumamkan sesuatu dengan sangat pelan. Kemudian tersenyum samar.

'_Déjà vu'_

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N: akhirnya saya bisa nulis di fandom ini lagi. Rasanya seneng walau ragu kalo ceritanya ga gaje. Sempet ragu buat _publish_ ff ini tapi akhirnya di_publish_ juga. Oh ya, jika ada yang merasa kurang puas dengan hasilnya, sebisa mungkin akan saya perbaiki. Terima kasih sudah berkenan membaca. Kritik dan saran saya terima asal membangun, bukan menjatuhkan.

Karena saya udah lama ga main di fandom ini lagi, jadi mohon maaf kalau ada deskripsi yang salah.

**[[Special thanks for: my RP friends, Hanna Beilsmidt for Levi's IC, Kak Fuji, Kak Raden, dan Kak Arrazi sebagai model BL, Bae, and YOU. ]]**


End file.
